bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Fullbring Training
|conflict =Tale of the Lost Agent |date = |place =Chōbara, Naruki City, Human World |result =*Ichigo Kurosaki starts to achieves his Fullbring. |participants =*Ichigo Kurosaki *Don Kanonji *Yuzu Kurosaki *Karin Kurosaki *Kūgo Ginjō *Riruka Dokugamine *Yukio *Jackie Tristan *Mr. Pork *Yasutora Sado *Giriko Kutsuzawa *Isshin Kurosaki *Kisuke Urahara *Ikumi Unagiya *Kaoru Unagiya }} marks the start of Ichigo Kurosaki's training to achieve Fullbring, using Riruka Dokugamine's assistance. Prelude As Don Kanonji's TV show finishes, Karin Kurosaki tells Yuzu Kurosaki to go to bed. She replies that Karin should go to bed too, but she refuses. She tells Yuzu that it is okay if she is worried about Ichigo, who has come home late the past two days, saying that she will wait up and give out to him. They hear Ichigo come in and rush to see him. He tells them to go to bed or they will be late tomorrow.Bleach manga; Chapter 434, pages 4-7 An annoyed Ichigo arrives at Xcution's hideout and asks why he was called there. Kūgo teases him and Ichigo asks if he is going to do some training in a larger space. Riruka enters the room with a dollhouse, telling him that he will be doing just that. After Ichigo asks why she is late, she tells him that she always has things to do. Yukio tells her it is time that she stopped opening doors with her foot, as she reveals her underwear when doing so. He complains about this and Riruka tells him off for talking to her like he is the boss and acting differently because they have a guest. Yukio Hans Vorarlberna, however, is playing a hand held video game and wearing headphones. He takes them off and asks her to repeat what she said. Jackie stops an angered Riruka from responding and tells her to explain the dollhouse to Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 434, pages 9-13 Round One: Ichigo vs. Mr. Pork Insisting that she intended to, she goes to Ichigo and shows him the dollhouse, claiming it will be his training ground. She explains that her Fullbring power allows her to place people or things into anything that she thinks is cute or adores. She places her pass on Ichigo, which pulls him into the house. Disorientated, the miniaturized Ichigo demands to know what is going on. Riruka tells him that his training is to defeat the doll in the house. As the doll approaches him, she reassures him that it is not strong and should be easy to beat if he uses Fullbring.Bleach manga; Chapter 434, pages 13-21 As Ichigo runs from the attacking doll, Riruka criticizes him for running and encourages him to stand and face it. Ichigo complains that he has not adjusted to the situation yet and asks why he has shrunk. Riruka once again explains about her Fullbring, "Dollhouse". She says that while Kūgo could only use his Fullbring to turn his pendent into a weapon to fight battles with, her Fullbring allows her to freely move objects that she gives permission to into and out of things that she likes.Bleach manga; Chapter 435, pages 4-8 The doll attacks Ichigo again and Riruka tells him to use his Fullbring to defeat it. Ichigo protests, demanding to know what using Fullbring has to do with regaining his Shinigami powers. Riruka simply tells him that Ichigo should do as he is told, as well as calling him lame for not wanting to risk his life without knowing why he is doing it. Kūgo Ginjō comments that Riruka is being a tyrant.Bleach manga; Chapter 435, pages 9-10 When Ichigo evades another attack, Riruka compliments him on his dodging skills. Ichigo asks for a hint on how to use Fullbring, but Riruka replies that everyone in the group has been able to use Fullbring since birth and thus they have no hints or tricks to reveal.Bleach manga; Chapter 435, pages 11-12 The doll yells at Ichigo, saying that he should stop running away. Riruka tells the surprised Ichigo that there is a Yakuza member that she abducted from the neighborhood inside the doll, calling it Mr. Pork. Mr. Pork then informs Ichigo that he was told to kill him within the next 15 minutes or else he would be stuck inside the toy forever. Ichigo indignantly calls this a lie and Riruka whacks Mr. Pork before closing the roof of her dollhouse, leaving the two of them to duke it out. While Riruka leaves to get a snack, Jackie Tristan asks Kūgo if Ichigo will be alright, but he states that he does not know.Bleach manga; Chapter 435, pages 12-14 While Ichigo running from Mr. Pork, Ichigo tries to figure out what he could use for a Fullbring. Outside, Jackie asks Riruka if she is concerned about Ichigo and about the timer on Mr. Pork, which she denies.Bleach manga; Chapter 435, pages 15-17 Yasutora Sado returns from doing some shopping and asks what the Dollhouse is. Jackie tells him what it is and a shocked Sado lifts up the roof of the Dollhouse to tell Ichigo to use his Substitute Shinigami Badge as a Fullbring. Ichigo remarks that they really did think alike as he had come up with the same idea just then. However, before Ichigo can try to use his badge, the fifteen minute time limit ends, causing Mr. Pork to enter "Mad Beast Mode."Bleach manga; Chapter 435, pages 18-22 Ichigo is confronted by Mr. Pork in his "Full Beast Mode". Riruka, shocked by this new development, turns to Giriko and asks him what he did. Giriko Kutsuzawa replies that she was the one who told him to lend his power for Ichigo's training. Riruka says that she is sure there are other ways to do it without making something that gross. Sado interrupts, saying they should focus on getting Ichigo out of the box.Bleach manga; Chapter 436, pages 5-9 However, Giriko tells him that the box also has a timer on it. He reveals that those inside will be allowed to leave if they survive 30 minutes within it. If Ichigo is removed before then, he will receive the wrath of the "God of Time". Giriko explains that if someone breaches the conditions of his timer, all those subject to the timer will be incinerated without a trace. Sado interprets this as a threat, but Riruka claims otherwise, saying that she has seen it many times. When Sado asks him to disengage his Fullbring, Giriko claims to be unable to do so without killing Ichigo and Mr. Pork.Bleach manga; Chapter 436, pages 10-13 Meanwhile, Ichigo is fighting Mr. Pork, whose powers have increased. Managing to gain a small upper-hand, he hides and wonders how he will activate his Fullbring from his Substitute Shinigami badge. Sado explains to him that pride was in his heart when he first used his powers, revealing that his Fullbring is the skin on his arms. He informs Ichigo of the pride he has always taken in his skin and tells him to think of a time when he felt pride in his Shinigami powers. Ichigo thinks back, realizing there have been many times when he has felt pride. He then focuses on a moment with Rukia and his badge responds, with tendrils of black energy forming in the shape of Tensa Zangetsu's tsuba.Bleach manga; Chapter 436, pages 15-23 Riruka and Sado are surprised at the sight of Ichigo’s Shinigami badge activating. Mr. Pork discovers where Ichigo is hiding. As Kūgo comments that like all his battles are etched into his soul, they are also etched into the tools he possesses, stating that every time Ichigo touched it after finishing a battle, his memories of the battle were engraved into its soul. He claims that this is the greatest asset of someone who has fought many battles when they learn to use Fullbring.Bleach manga; Chapter 437, pages 4-8 Mr. Pork attacks the wall that Ichigo is hiding behind, but Ichigo manages to escape and jumps up over Mr. Pork’s shoulder. Ichigo launches his badge at Mr. Pork, but the second he lets go, all of the black Reiatsu coming out of the badge’s side disappears and it does no harm to Mr. Pork when it hits him. The badge drops to the floor and Ichigo rushes to get it. Once he grabs hold of the badge he realizes that the black Reiatsu only comes out when it is holding it. He tries to use it to cut Mr. Pork, but it only dents his arm. Ichigo notes that it makes sense that a sword's guard will not cut an opponent. He then uses it to block one of Mr. Pork’s punches. Though he is slightly injured, it works. As he grabs the badge with both hands, Ichigo feels the sensation of his old Getsuga Tenshō technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 437, pages 9-15 As Kūgo wonders if he is doing this by instinct or through experience, he notes that Ichigo has calmed and his fighting style has changed. Ichigo flings a large amount of wheel-shaped energy at Mr. Pork's head, defeating him. Riruka and Sado are both surprised that Ichigo won. Ichigo wonders if the power will help him reclaim his Shinigami powers.Bleach manga; Chapter 437, pages 16-20 After Ichigo defeats Mr. Pork, he asks Riruka if she could get him out of the dollhouse, but Giriko interrupts saying if that was Ichigo's true Fullbring, then Mr. Pork, who is currently lying on the floor, would have fulfilled the requirements and turned back to his original form, he asks that if they should wait to see before bringing Ichigo out. Mr. Pork starts to return to his original form, to which Ichigo demands to be let out. Riruka answers him saying that she will let him out. She grabs Mr. Pork and gets out a screwed up piece of tissue paper which she uses to make herself sneeze over Ichigo and Mr. Pork. By doing so, the love heart she put on Ichigo's top reveals the letter “R” on it, which shines and then Ichigo and Mr. Pork are popped out of the doll house and is returned to their original size and state; with Mr. Pork in his Human form. Riruka tells Ichigo that if she sneezes on it, then her doll house Fullbring will be deactivated, Ichigo says that he got that and is annoyed that he is soaked in Riruka's snot. Kūgo asks Ichigo if he needs a towel to use, but Ichigo answers in a sarcastic way saying that he would rather stand here and let it soak in, Ichigo yells at Kūgo saying that he knew about this, but kept quiet about it. The black Reiatsu forming the sides of Ichigo's badge begins to disappear, making Ichigo state that he was worried that he didn't know how to pull the Reiatsu back and wonders if there was a time limit on it. Suddenly, the badge begins to produce some noise so Ichigo puts it up to his ear and listens, the badge begins to talk saying “of course not, Ichigo would never-” the voice stops, and Ichigo cannot hear it anymore, Ichigo then recognizes the voice and that it belongs to Rukia, which confuses him.Bleach manga; Chapter 438, pages 4-10 Aftermath After being released from the dollhouse, Mr. Pork demands money from Riruka for his work. She declines and threatens him with her Fullbring, which scares him and makes him apologize. Riruka gives Mr. Pork a phone and says that she will call him when there is another job for him to do and that he should appear within 15 minutes of her call. After the Yakuza resident leaves, Riruka tells a surprised Ichigo that he can go too. Kūgo tells him that he must allow his body time to recover and asks him to rest for a few days.Bleach manga; Chapter 439, pages 5-9 References Navigation Category:Events